Finding Home
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Next in the hXr series. Hailey knows about her husband's affair...but can she give him a second chance? And if she does will Hotch leave Reid for good?


**Hey y'all! If you haven;t read my first stories then do! or this one wont make sense!**

**AND I am working on a HIGH SCHOOL version of CM (hXr of course :D) with TwistedXsinner! And although he hasn't uploaded any stories yet (which makes me sad!) trust me when I tell you he is VERY good :)**

**So tell me what you think in your reviews, and PLEASE DO REVIEW! :D**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner looked up absent-minded at the clock in his office, sighing deeply when he realised it was going to be close to three hours until he would be able to leave and see his wife and son. He loved Hailey deeply, he couldn't deny that; but he also couldn't deny his feelings for Spencer. With him everything was passionate, unexpected, desperate and exciting; each night they spent together was perfect and fulfilling; whether they were talking, snuggling, or fucking until they collapse in each others arms. But with Hailey, things were the exact opposite; he felt no matter what he did, how he did it or how hard he tried, nothing was ever good enough. He was always either late, distracted or not there at all... And he tried his best to provide for his family and be there for his son, to watch him and help him grow into the fine young man he would soon become. But his job was his life, his team was also his family; and his heart was stolen by Doctor Spencer Reid before he could do anything about it...

"Agent Hotcher?" Erin Strauss knocked on the door twice before entering, not showing him the respect by coming in before he had the chance to answer. "My office. Now."

Hotch nodded and rose from his seat, grumbling when the Section Cheif was out of earshot. This was not going to be pretty, whatever it was; it never it when it comes to Strauss. Aaron wouldn't be surprised if the had them followed everytime they looked at her funny...

"Sit." Strauss said once Hotch had entered her office. She wasn't looking amused AT ALL, and he had a pretty good reason why. The previous case had ended... Badly. Girls were being found stabbed to death around a school campus, and even when they caught the guy who had fit their profile perfectly the killings continued. They later discovered that it was a suicidal teen who had murdered the last victim, just to get the REAL murderer out of custody; all because she was too scared to kill herself... Well, she ended up killing herself anyway, along with their killer.

After a long lecture on how the team could have handled the situation, questions on why the hadn't handled the situation the way Erin Strauss believed they should've, and then general ramblings on how incompetent they were. The team didn't need this kind of attitude, especially not right now. Gideon had gone. Where to no one knew, and it was clear as anything it was getting to Spencer; Gideon was like a father to the kid. And they all knew what had happened with his real dad... Spencer had some abandonment issues, and Hotch didn't want to know what would happen to his lover when the truth finally came out.

Erin was really starting to get on his nerves... And he had tried to resist profiling the woman, but the temptation was just too great; and Strauss wasn't too keen on it either. When she asked for his badge and gun, Aaron was just too exausted to fight back; he set them on her desk and left. "Always a pleasure Ma'am..." He had said sarcasitly before leaving her office and walking out of the BAU without even a second glance.

"This is a blessing in disguise!" Hailey had said for the seventh time, her smile stratching from ear to ear. "That job was nothing but bad for this family; and that team-"

"Don't." Hotch said harshly, turning from the food on the chopping table to face his wife. "Don't talk badly of the team, they haven't done anything."

Hailey snorted, which was very ungracefull of her, and put her hands on her hips. "That team was just as bad as the job! The calls in the middle of the night, the endless amounts of paperwork you did with them; hell, Aaron, you sleep round their homes more than your own!"

'Paperwork'. That was the code Hotch and Reid used everytime they spent a night together. It had been working so far, and no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Hmm, that prooves the only people who can fool profilers are other profilers...

"But you're not doing paperwork, are you Aaron..?"

_Shit shit shit shit._

"Do you seriously think I'm THAT stupid?"

_Shit shit shit shit!_

"I know, Aaron... I've known for a while now."

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"Hailey..." Aaron said in his neutral tone. "I reall don't know what you're-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" She screamed, obviously not concerned at all for their sleeping son just above them. "I KNOW ABOUT HIM, AARON, AND I'VE KEPT QUIET FOR THE SAKE OF OUR SON!"

Hotch was at a complete loss for words. His mind desperately tried to scrape two words together, but he came up with ziltch... "I- I don't know-" Wow, three words... He amazed even himself sometimes.

Hailey put her red wine on the side and moved to the window, refusing to look at her bastard of a husband. "Dammit Aaron... What the hell! Why would you do something like this to our family; to Jack! He deserves better than this!"

Hotch frowned. She wasn't freaking out as much as she should be, and it was making Aaron ver very uneasy. "Hailey... how long have you known?" Hailey didn't say anything. She just kept staring out of the window and occasionaly scratching the side of her arms. "A while..." She whispered, somehow managing to make it sound bitter and spiteful. "Ever since the opening of that italian place on the edge of town." Hotch tensed. "Did you know Samantha move a week before? To an apartment not far from that place... She said she was walking to get some groceries and saw you, she was about to call out but..."Hailey looked into Aaron's eyes for what she had to say next. "She saw you with _him_! Don't lie to me Aaron, and don't make up excuses! Just tell me what the fuck was going through your head everytime you were fucking him instead of me, holding him instead of being with your son! I NEED TO KNOW!"

Hotchner flinched, once again not knowing what to say. "I- I don't know."

Hailey GLARED at him. "You don't know?" She said. "YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK AARON!"

"Hailey..." Aaron hissed, looking at the ceiling. "You might wake Jack..."

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE THINKING OF YOUR ONLY SON! YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HIM WHEN IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE! JESUS, AARON!" She walked towards him and slapped him HARD across his left cheek, leaving a bright red mark that stung like a bitch. Hotch didn't retaliate. He deserved what just happened. He deserved so much worse...

"Just... please tell me what was going through your mind when you decided to be with him..."

"I don't know!" He said quickly. "It just happened. Hailey, I'm so SO sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I promise; I still love you!"

"You still love me..?" She thought about that for a moment. "You know what, I actually beleive you... But if you think I'm going to let you go anywhere _near _that sonofabitch, you're wrong! I don't want to hear his name, and I don't want you ever seeing him again!"

Aaron couldn't do that. He couldn't leave Spencer! But he couldn't leave his wife and son either. "Ok," He said regretfuly. "I'll never see him again."

Was he lying? He didn't know... He just knew he needed to be with his son. Hailey let out a sigh of releif, but didn't say anything else other than: "Sleep on the sofa." before trudging up to bed. Hotch slumped onto the large couch and grabbed the blanket from underneath it.

_Shit shit shit shit..._

* * *

"Daaaaddy! Why are you still asleep! WAKE UP!"

Jack was unrelentless with his jumping and tugging, eventually dragging the partialy dead Hotch from his sleepy state. "I'm up, Jacko, I'm up!" He ruffled his son's hair before Jack giggled and sat next to him, switching on the TV and becoming fully engrossed in Bob the Builder. Aaron rose from his seat, only to feel his mobile ring a few seconds later. "Hotchner." He answered. It was Moragn. He gave Hotch a quick briefing on the case so far, revealing it wasn't going as smoothly as it should; and Morgan couldn't help but spill the fact Reid was in such a mess over Gideon.

_He just had to tell him that..._

Aaron's subconcious knew what he was going to do before he could even blink, so he was upstairs and packing his Go-bag within a few seconds.

"What are you doing Aaron?" Hailey asked from the doorway.

Hotch looked up at his wife. "I'm going to help with the case. They _need _me, Hailey."

She shook her head sharply. "No, that don't Aaron. They can solve this ONE without you!" Aaron didn't speak. He just looked away and got back to packing. "It's him, isn't it." She asked icily. "You're going for _doctor Spencer Reid_, right?"

"Hailey, this... This is about a case. Please, just let me do my job-"

"Aaron, we both know this isn't about work! You can get a job anywhere else, and you know it. This is about _him_!" She took a step back and crossed her arms. "No, you hae to choose, right now! Him or us?"

Aaron heard Jack giggle from downstairs, and he saw Hailey shivering from the anger she was trying so desperately to control for her son's sake. "I can't do this right now..." Aaron said, bustling past her with his bag in hand and decending the stairs quickly. "I can't, but when I get back I _promise _we will talk about this." He kissed his son on the top of his head and gave Hailey a quick peck on the cheek before she could say anything against it. "I love you both; and I'll see you in a couple of days."

He left the house before she could say anything else. Hailey couldn't take her eyes off of the door for some time, like she was willing the man she married to come back to her. But she knew he wouldn't; he had made his choice.

_We won't be here in a couple of days..._

* * *

"Ah- Mmm... Aaron!"

Spencer was writhing underneath his lover, and Aaron was lavishing the doctor with his lips tongue and teeth. Biting the flesh before suckling and kissing it, leaving a bright red mark on his skin. Hotchner was hard from the sight of it. "Spencer... You don't know what you're doing to me. You look so fucking hot right now, I could come just from watching you." He bit Spencer s bottom lip, elicting a sharp yelp from the youth. "Are you close, Spencer?" He nodded quickly. "Tell me. Tell me how close you are..."

"AH!" Spencer arched his back when Aaron took his throbbing organ into his hand, firmly massaging it while he suckled at Reid's neck. "Oh God, Aaron, I'm- Ah, I'm SO close! Nngh... Faster, please!" Spencer was moving his hips in time with Aaron's hands, and when Hotchner moved away he cried out his frustration.

Aaron ignored him and sat in the armchair that was facing the bed, on the other side of the hotel room. "Touch yourself..." He growled. "Prepare youself for me." Reid looked across at him, his head firmly resting on the pillow; and when he didn't move, Aaron growled again: "_Touch youself..!"_

Reid's hands instantly begun to travel aroung his body, along his thighs, stomach and chest. He pinched his nipples, gasping and tweaking them slightly he moved one hand down to work his aching member. He was unsteaady, uneaven breaths were escaping his lips along with a few other sounds. Aaron was fighting to keep himself in his seat... God, Sepncer didn't know just what effect he had on the him! His frail, delicate limbs were gracefull and alluring. The look in his eyes could drive just about anyone crazy... Hotchner moved his hand to rub the bulge in the front of his pants, never looking away from the figure on the bed.

Spencer stopped what he was doing, turning his head to look at Aaron. He looked PISSED that Reid had stopped, but his eyebrow arched in curiosity when Reid moved over to the bedside table and picked up the lube... He couldn't be...

Could he?

Aaron moaned, all movement and clear thinking thrown out of the window. _Holy shit he was!_

Slick, wet sounds filled the room as Spencer fucked himself with his long elegant fingers; moaning and mewling with each penitration. "Ahh... Mmm... Aaron..." He didn't look at his lover, he instead forced his fingers in deeper than before, arching his back and crying out sweetly. "Oh God, Aaron... Tell me what this does to you. Watching me have all the fun." He smirked when Aaron groaned at his words. "I feel so_ amazing..._ Mmm, I could cum any second now."

"Jesus..." Aaron was now stroking his demanding cock, the other hand gripping the chair firmly. "I want to watch you cum Spencer... I want to watch you come harder than anything you've ever ecperienced." He stood up and leaned over the bed. Spencer didn't realise just how close he was until he spoke. "And while you're riding out on you're orgasm, I'm going to fuck you hard and cum _deep _inside of you... So cum for me baby, and cum _hard._"

"AAAROOOON!" Spencer's hips raised off of the bed, and Aaron took his chance to wrap an arm underneath it and posistion himself at Reid's entrance.

"Fuck, Spencer. You look so fucking hot right now..." He kissed Reid roughly, refusing to help him release until his entire body tensed and he came in thick strands. Hotch pushed into Reid, picking up an unrelentless pace right away.

"Ah ah ah ah!" Reid panted, his orgasm still rippling through his body. Hotch surged forwards, driving himself deeper into his lover, and came. _Hard._

"I love you, Aaron..." Reid wispered, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Hotch smiled down at him. "And I love you... I'm always going to be here for you, you know that right?" Hotch rolled off of him and propped himself up on one elbow. Spencer was slightly disorientated, but managed to return the warm look.

"I know." He said quietly. "And I love you even more for that."

Hotch kissed him again and then leant down to pull the thin sheet over them, but Reid quickly stopped him. "Aaron! We can't go to bed like this, I mean just look at me!" The kid had a point... His torso was still covered in his juices, and sweat was glistening on both of them.

A deep sound came from Aaron's throat, without him even noticing. "well then I guess I'll have to clean you up..."

Spencer didn't like the sound of that; and his eyes only got wider when Aaron moved down to his lower body and flicked his tongue against his skin.

_The night wasn't over yet..._

* * *

Hotch noticed two things when he pulled up to his house. One: Hailey's car was gone. And Two: All of the lights in the house were switched off. So naturally he freaked out, running to the door and calling out his wifes name several times, searching every room in the house and finding... nothing.

She would have told him if she were leaving! Did something happen to her? He ran to the phone on their bedside table, about to call his team, when he noticed the picture of their son, the one she normally kept on the table on her side, was missing. The dressing gown she hung on the back of the door was gone as well...

He opened the wardrobe. _All of her clothes were gone..._

_Shit shit shit shit_

Aaron walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa, leaning forwards and pouring himself a large glass of scotch.

His family was gone...


End file.
